the_karoofandomcom-20200213-history
Karoo (BIONICLE)
You may be looking for his time on earth Karoo (formerly Korta) was a harsh and cold-hearted Le-Matoran native to Metru Nui who later became a Toa of Air. Appearance Karoo as a Matoran looked very similar to other Le-Matoran. When he transformed into a Toa, he gained a pair of wings. He also looked very different under the armor. He had green hair that covered his eyes and had a small nose. He wears the Kanohi Zaath which allows him to summon Rahi in the surrounding area. Biography Metru Nui Karoo was born with a mental virus that made his personality different from the other Le-Matoran. He also got a lot angrier than Ta-Matoran. When he was put in the Matoran pod, he forgot everything. His size diminished. Mata Nui His name was changed to his current name. (Original name was Korta. Now name of Toa Korta, Toa of Time) He was then taken from Le-Koro to a mine where he was enslaved. He, along with the other Le-Matoran, were saved by Toa Onua, Master of Earth. Later, he helped the Gukko Force into Kini-Nui, guiding through obstacles. Later, the Le-Matoran were captured by the Bohrok and were under the control of the krana. Karoo’s krana was different as it led Karoo to an unknown area where a brain from Hero Factory (waits for haters) attacked Karoo and controlled the Krana. He was later saved by Zaku and his future self. Later the Toa stopped the Bohrok and saved the island. Later 2003 happened but Karoo wasn’t involved much. He began writing a story about a guy named Bob. Return to Metru Nui Karoo later assisted in building Boats so the Matoran could return to Metru Nui. When they reached the city, all the Matoran, including Karoo, commenced with the work required to restore Metru Nui. He temporarily stopped his work of reconstruction on order of Jaller, to force the Turaga to reveal where the Toa Nuva had gone, but he eventually got back to work. He later saw a shadow approching him, but a mysterious figure saved him in the nick of time. After the death of Teridax in the Battle of Bara Magna, Karoo was trapped but later saved by Onua and Gali. Karoo, along with other Matoran still in the city, emigrated from Metru Nui and the Matoran Universe to live on Spherus Magna. He then lived there, later buying a house. Hamster Adventures Back home When the Toa got home, Karoo decided to upgrade his Windows 7 to Windows 10. After the upgrade he has been changing his status to Got Windows 10. He still lives on in the YouTube world. To The New World Main Article: Karoo (BIO-Tube) Alternate Universes Keni She is the mirror version of Karoo, and a good friend of Heria. After the real death of Makuta, the universe reset, following the story of the main universe. The Melding Alternate Universe In this universe where Mata Nui was never built, Karoo never changed his name nor did he transform into a Toa. Spherus Magna Alternate Universe As the Brotherhood of Makuta never rebelled, Karoo remained a matoran and lived along side the Agori. Toa Empire Alternate Universe After Tuyet was cut in half, Hekero later began killing all the matoran of Metru Nui. When Hekero was about to kill Karoo, he used the Kanohi Olmak to travel to another dimension, making Hekero instead kill Katura. The Kingdom Alternate Universe Because Matoro failed to revive Mata Nui, Karoo decided to kill himself by falling through realms until he landed into Steve?'s house, creating a hole. Abilities Normal Karoo has the ability to talk to ghosts and blast through enemies. He can also reload his crossbow without having to have multiple arrows. He can also DO IT!!! JUST DO IT!. Powered Down Karoo loses most of his abilities but to DO IT!!! JUST DO IT!. He also gets DO IT!!! JUST DO IT! in his mind. Quotes Trivia * Karoo has Autism. * Karoo wants Vine to burn to the ground. ** Vine is a website. * DO IT!!! JUST DO IT! * This line doesn't belong here. * Karoo has a rival. * Karoo is a M.O.C. (My Own Creation) Appearances Category:Toa Category:Kotar Category:Bionicle Category:Creators of the Wiki